This core will have two major components. First, it will select Latino populations. These pilot studies will be led or co-led by minority investigators at the junior-faculty level and supervised by the RCARDP's core faculty or by affiliated aging investigators at UCSF. Second, the core will create a program to disseminate research information to all interested audiences including CBOs, health-care professionals and trainees and opinion leaders within the African- American and Latino communities. The specific aims for this core are: 1) to establish a network of investigators with expertise in minority health and aging, to select pilot studies to be funded, and to assist and mentor these less-experienced minority investigators in conducting their pilot studies; 2) to fund a minimum of fifteen pilot studies over five years, including three in year 1 which will be led or co-led by a minority investigator; 3) to assist minority investigators funded by the pilot studies to develop and submit an independent research proposal based on the data collected; and 4) to establish a program for disseminating research information regarding techniques used in research involving African-American and Latino aging populations.